


Another Auld Lange Syne

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Years, Romance, Series: The Adventures of Armando Langostini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-03
Updated: 2000-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Armando and Cass ring in the New YearThis story is a sequel toBlessed Be.





	Another Auld Lange Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Another Auld Lange Syne--R

## Another Auld Lange Syne--R

by Kali Sandison

Author's disclaimer: Standard

Author's notes: This is the R rated version for those who are offended by erotica. 

Will write for feedback.

* * *

Disclaimer: Armando Langostini, Benton Fraser and Nero are property of Alliance. Donald Duck is property of Disney. You Were Meant for Me is property of Michael Franks and can be found on the Dragonfly Summer CD. Casey Sinclair is used with the gracious permission of Cassandra Hope. All other characters are mine. No infringement of any copyrights is intended. This story is written for the private enjoyment of Due South fans and not for monetary profit. Permission to use this story for profit is not given. 

Rated: R for adult language situations. 

Another Auld Lange Syne 

Cass Lindsey fidgeted nervously, which was not a good thing to do since she had a loaded gun in her hand. Just four days ago she'd been at the shooting range with her father, firing at paper targets. It had been their second day there together and by the time they'd finished, she was feeling more confident in her marksmanship. 

Growing up in a family of law enforcement officers and sportsmen, she'd started shooting when she was nine years old. For many years her father had been a deputy with the LaPorte County Sheriff's department. While she was in high school, he'd been elected sheriff and had held the position for eight years, the maximum time allowed under Indiana law. Now her oldest brother, Curtis, was the sheriff, following in his father's footsteps. 

While Carl & Cass were at the range Saturday, they ran into an officer her father had known years before. Mike Euhler was now a captain on the Las Vegas Police Department. He and Carl had met when Mike was a deputy sheriff in Berrien County, Michigan. They'd become buddies over the course several trips to extradite offenders across the state line. It wasn't long before they'd taken up right where they'd left off several years before. 

Carl told Mike about Cass' problem with vandals. Since she lived outside the area served by the L.V.P.D., he hadn't heard anything about it but was duly concerned. 

"Yeah, we've got some real wackos out here. But that's life in the big city. Not like the old days in the Mid-west." 

"That's for sure," Carl agreed. "But Cassandra is getting pretty good at hitting the ten ring. And hopefully she'll never have to use this but as you and I both know, it's better to be safe than sorry." 

Mike turned to address Cass. "Are you busy next Wednesday morning?" 

"I don't have my calendar in front of my so I'm not sure. I don't think there's anything pressing since it's New Year's Eve. Why?" 

"Well, the police department training center will be virtually empty for the holiday, but if you'd like, I'd be happy to take you through it and give you a little more real life practice." 

"Oh, that's great," exclaimed Carl. 

"Yeah, great," Cass echoed weakly. 

Mike gave her a business card. "Give me a call Monday at work and we'll make arrangements." 

"Thanks, Mike. I really appreciate you helping us out like this," Carl responded. 

"Always glad to do an old friend a favor." 

Cass excused herself and went to her assigned spot so she could start practicing. Her father and Captain Euhler chatted for a few minutes more and then Mike excused himself. Carl joined his daughter as she was pumping a target full of holes. After shooting several round targets, they switched to the human shaped ones. Soon, though, their allotted time was up. Cass made an appointment to get some more time in after the New Year began and then followed her dad out the door. 

She tossed him the keys to her truck and asked him to drive them back home. Her arms were stiff and sore. And after an hour of shooting targets she didn't feel she had enough concentration left to drive safely. As they pulled to the street to exit the parking lot, Cass saw a familiar black limousine drive in. She saw Armando exit the car and look in the direction of her truck. She sank in her seat trying to avoid being seen by him. He only looked for a moment so she felt reasonably confident that he wouldn't recognize her, especially with her father at the wheel. 

"What's wrong, honey?" her father had asked, clearly not seeing what she'd seen. 

"Oh, I just saw someone from the Center whom I'd rather not know I own a gun." 

Her father readily accepted her half-truth and drove them back to her farm. 

So now here she was at the Las Vegas Police Department training center. She was about to walk down a simulated street where cardboard cut outs of thugs and innocents alike would pop up and she'd have to decide whom to shoot and whom to ignore. Mike was at her side advising her. 

"Now, most people's first reaction is to shoot everything in sight and then worry about it later. Try to stay calm. I've programmed the simulator so that if it is a hostile target, you'll have about five seconds to react before it shoots at you." 

"Five seconds," she muttered. 

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's longer than you think. Once you get comfortable at this level, we'll bump it up a bit. But for right now, I just want you to get used to it." 

"Comfortable," she repeated. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

"Ready." 

"Good luck, Cassandra. Go." 

Captain Euhler was right. Every target that popped up caused Cass to pull the trigger. Unfortunately, that meant her ammunition was spent before she reached the end of the street. When the next hostile target popped up, she put her arms above her head and let it 'shoot' her. She dropped to the ground in a death scene worthy of an Academy Award. 

She heard Mike laugh at her from several yards away. "You can't say I didn't warn you. But admittedly, you're the first person I've seen who chose to die rather than try to outrun the simulator." 

"Yeah well, I felt I needed to be reminded of the old axiom 'Stupidity costs'. I'll do better next time." 

"Okay, come on back and we'll get set up again," he instructed. 

Cass stood up, brushed herself off and walked back to the start line. It took several tries before she could get through the course and not make any mistakes. Then Mike bumped up the time delay to three seconds and made her go through the routine all over again. Shortly, she was able to get through the street with no mistakes on only a one-second delay. Mike was impressed. 

"Have you ever thought about applying to the police academy?" he questioned. 

"No, and I'm too old anyway." 

"Nonsense, you'd be really good." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I'm quite happy with my life the way it is." 

"Speaking of which, your dad tells me you're seeing Armando Langostini." 

"Yeah. Do you know him?" 

"Only by reputation. How about you?" 

"Well, I must if we're dating, Mike." She didn't understand his obtuseness. 

"No, Cass. Do you really know him?" 

"I know what I need to know. What are you trying to say? Or more to the point, what are you trying not to say?" 

"Nothing. It's just that the picture your dad paints of him is completely at odds with his reputation around here. Be careful, Cass." 

"That's why I'm here," she answered breezily. 

He grabbed her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "I mean it. I get the feeling he's not who he seems to be." 

"How many of us truly are, Mike?" 

Their eyes locked for one long moment and then he let her go. 

"So," she asked changing the subject, "will you be sending a favorable report back to dad?" 

"Yeah, I'll let him know he's got another child who could be a contender for sheriff when her brother's done with the job." 

"Thanks, Mike." 

They walked to her truck together. Mike handed her an envelope when she opened the door. 

"Here's some information I put together for you. I don't want to scare you unnecessarily. But if you've got someone who's really intent on doing you harm, then some of this stuff will be helpful. And in the mean time, let's just pray that this vandalism was a one time thing." 

Cass climbed into her truck and shut the door. Through the open window she said good-bye as she turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, she put the truck in gear and drove home. 

Armando was pacing the beautiful hardwood floor of his living room. Worry was etched deeply into his face. The Scarpetta's, big people in the Iguana Family, were having their usual big New Years Eve party that night and he had to at least make an appearance. Of course, several 'family members' insisted that he bring his 'lady friend' along. He didn't want Cass anywhere near these people even though knew it would look odd if he came alone. When he'd told her about the invitation, he'd insisted that it would be okay if she didn't want to go, trying to hint that it would be best for her to stay home and he'd pick her up later for a private celebration. But she wouldn't hear him. Now he worried. 

And what had she been doing at the gun range, Saturday? When he'd casually mentioned it, she'd denied it. But he was certain that he'd seen her truck pulling out of the parking lot. Was he hallucinating? 

He called her home but got her voice mail. Either she wasn't home or she just wasn't answering. "Cass, it's Armando. Please give me a call as soon as you get this message." 

He paced some more, stopping only when Nero brought him a glass of buttermilk. 

"You looked like you could use this sir." 

"Nero, you're amazing. How do you know?" 

"By the path you're wearing in the floor, sir. Is there a problem?" 

"Women!" he cried exasperated. 

"Sir?" Nero inquired. 

"You know, my dad ruled the family, including my mom, with an iron hand. Given a choice between defying my old man and dancing naked on the dining room table; she'd have been doing a jig. But not today. No, women go wherever they damn well please and don't even think twice about it. They never give a second thought to what might happen to them." 

"Are you referring to Ms. Lindsey?" 

"No, Nero, I'm talkin' about Mrs. Butterworth," he said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm talkin' about Cass. What's wrong with her anyway?" 

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand your question. But Ms. Lindsey seems like a very capable young woman." 

"She's naive, Nero. She has no idea how to stay out of trouble or take care of herself." 

"If you say so, sir." Nero turned to leave. 

"Wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, sir, I don't know that I agree with your assessment. And she has done well for herself so far." 

"Yeah, well, that was before she met me," Armando muttered. 

Nero pretended not to hear his employer's last statement. It wouldn't be prudent to comment, anyway. He knew full well whom Armando worked for but certainly wasn't at liberty to comment on their activities. His personal opinion was that Cass would be fine in a nest of pit vipers. However, his job didn't give him leave to say so. 

"Will there be anything else sir?" he asked. 

"No. And thanks again for the buttermilk." 

Nero walked towards the kitchen as Armando drank deeply the contents of the glass. He put the empty tumbler on the fireplace mantle then sat down to stare out the window. His butler was right. Cass was a very capable woman. The fact that she'd survived in Fraser's neighborhood said a lot about her. This was a woman who knew how to take care of herself. But drug dealers, and petty thieves were a far cry from the terrors of an organized crime family. 

He wished he knew just what was behind the invitation that had been extended to them. Was the family on to him and using her as a way of checking out his credentials? Or worse yet, would they use her to get to him? God, he couldn't stand the thought of that. No one had mentioned the argument with Frankie since just before Christmas. Was that what this was all about? 

"Man, a guy could get paranoid thinking about this too much," he said to himself. Well, at this point all he could do was ride out the evening and see what happened. He'd do some discreet inquiring and see how the situation with Gianelli really stood. Perhaps that would help set his mind at ease. 

For the past four nights he'd not been plagued by the nightmares that had been so frequent before Christmas. Christmas night Cass had given him some herbal tea with instructions to drink a cup every night before bed. After a few nights, he found he was sleeping better. But he always awakened with a vague feeling of dread. He wondered how he'd gotten here. Two months prior, he'd sworn he would protect this woman he loved at all costs. Now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to, even if she would let him try. 

A single tear welled up in each hazel eye and ran down his cheeks. They were merely the precursors to a torrent of tears that soon followed. He thought once again of Casey Sinclair. How she'd asked for him to keep her safe from an obsessive fan. And how he'd ultimately failed to keep her safe. Memories of Irene Zuko also sprang forth. He'd not been able to keep her safe from her power-crazed brother. Was he doomed to watch the women he loved be assaulted and/or and killed? 

"Just once, God. Please give me this one chance. Help me keep Cass safe from the bad people in my life and in hers. Help me make it work this time," he prayed. 

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted his plea. He nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound. He almost grabbed the receiver himself but then thought better of it. He knew that his throat was tight and he would need a minute to compose himself. Better to let the staff answer it. 

"Ms. Lindsey is on the phone for you," Nero announced. 

"Thanks." He couldn't quite keep his voice from breaking. "I'll take it in the study." 

He tried clearing his throat several times before he picked up the receiver to speak. 

"Cass," he answered with a tiny squeak in his voice. 

"Are you okay? You sound funny." 

"Damn," he thought, "she noticed." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hoarse this morning. What's up?" 

"Uh, you left a message for me to call you?" 

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering when you were coming over." 

"Well, I just got home. I still have to pack my bags. Oh, long dress or the short one?" 

"Huh?" 

"For tonight, silly. Should I wear the long dress or the short one?" 

"What's the difference?" 

"About five and a half square feet of fabric. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Sorry Cass, I'm just a little distracted. Go with whatever you're comfortable with." 

"I'm comfortable with jeans and a sweatshirt. Now give me some guidance. You said this was a formal party. But how formal is it? Is it black-beaded-silk-cocktail-dress formal? Or is it long-sleeved-floor-length-gown formal? 

"It's whatever-goes-best-with-your-dancing-shoes formal." 

She sighed heavily. For a man who always looked like he'd just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine, sometimes he could be so dense. "Okay, just tell me this. What are you wearing? Suit or tuxedo?" Perhaps she could get some clue that way. 

"Tuxedo." 

"Long gown it is. I'll head over as soon as soon as I get packed." 

"Great. And Cass?" 

"Yeah, sweetie?" 

"Thanks for agreeing to spend the night with me." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Cass hung up the phone and ran to her bedroom closet. She pulled out the white garment bag that Nero had sent her home with after her last night at the Langostini home. She used it to cover the long black gown. She threw in a pair of black stockings, a black slip, a black strapless bra and black silk panties. A change of clothes for tomorrow as well as a favorite pair of shorty pajamas went in next. Lastly, she added a black and silver knitted shawl, an evening bag and her black sling back pumps. She zipped up the bag and went to her bathroom. She'd long ago learned to keep a small travel bag packed with toiletries and a hair dryer. It was this bag she grabbed and added it to the other one lying on her bed. She reached under the table the served as her altar and pulled out a small wooden box. She lifted the lid and made sure all the tools she would need were in it. Satisfied with the inventory of her supplies, she closed the box and added it to the two bags on her bed. She took a look around the room. Content that she had everything that she might need, she grabbed her bags and her box and walked out. 

She snagged her purse by one finger as she walked by the kitchen counter to the garage. As she exited the house, she set the alarm system. It had been installed in the house when she and Christopher purchased it but she hadn't had it activated until two days ago. After the recent vandalism, she decided that maybe it was time. She had decided to take the Mercedes, even though this wasn't a corporate function. She carefully arranged her bags and box in the small trunk of the sports car then closed the lid. It was a blustery day for Las Vegas so she chose to keep the convertible top up. Mannheim Steamroller's Fresh Aire I CD went into the player and filled the small cabin with beautiful music to keep her company. 

Cass began planning the conversation she thought she should have with Armando. Despite her initial misgivings, after talking with a therapist at the center, she realized that it would be best if he were in the know about her past. She still wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. There was just no easy way to say, 'Did you know I was a virgin the night we met at the masquerade ball?' 

No, those phrases didn't come up in normal every day conversation. And while she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, which she was certain Armando would try to do, neither did she want to discount the impact the event had on her life. Talking with Martin, the center's psychologist, had helped Cass come to grips with the fact that she had to tell Armando. But even he, with the alphabet soup of degrees after his name, couldn't tell her what to say. The words, she knew, had to come from her. 

Those thoughts occupied her mind during the half-hour drive to Armando's large home. When she arrived, she pressed the intercom button and announced herself. Within seconds, the large iron gate rolled back smoothly, allowing her access to the long driveway that curved gracefully before the front door and then curved again to the garage. She stopped just before the front door when she saw Michael come out of the house to meet her. He walked to her window, which she rolled down. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lindsey. Good to see you again. The boss says to go on inside. I'll take the car around back and then bring your things inside." 

"Thanks Mike. But there's one thing in the trunk I want to carry in myself." 

"Whatever you say ma'am." 

Swinging her purse over her shoulder, she exited the car and opened the trunk lid. With gentle hands, she pulled the wooden box from the trunk and held it close to her body, as she stood upright. She handed Mike the keys and let him take her car to the garage. She knew he really liked her car and would treat it as if it were his own. 

The front door to the house opened as she walked to it. She greeted Nero casually. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lindsey. Mr. Langostini informs me that you'll be spending the night with us." 

"That's right. Mike said he'd bring my bags in from the car." 

"I'll make sure your things are well taken care of." 

"Thank you, Nero. You're the best. Oh, and thank you so much for helping me with Armando's measurements. The sweater fit perfectly." 

"And it was a beautiful piece of work. You're to be commended." 

"Thank you, Nero. You know I could make you a sweater if I had your measurements." She winked at him saucily. 

He looked stunned for a moment, unused to someone other than his wife treating him so casually. He regained his equilibrium and told her it wouldn't be necessary. 

"Hey gorgeous, how come you're flirtin' with the butler and not with me?" Armando called to her from the second floor landing. 

"First come, first flirted with," she retorted, while he came down the stairs. He grabbed her in excess exuberance and kissed her soundly. She nearly dropped the wooden box but managed to keep hold of it. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"Just some things I knew I'd need for tonight." 

"I told Mike to take care of your luggage." 

"Yeah, well, there are some things Mike has no business handling." 

"Like?" 

"Like we'll talk about this later. When's lunch? It's after one o'clock and I'm starved." 

"I keep telling you that if you'd just eat a decent breakfast, you wouldn't have these problems." 

She could tell he was about to go into his litany of 'breakfast like a king, lunch like a prince, dinner like a pauper' so she kissed him quickly. 

"Whatever you say, sweetie. Now, can I store this someplace safe while we eat?" 

"Sure. Come with me." 

He took her by the hand and led her to the guest suite. 

"Nero will have your things all arranged for you in here shortly. But go ahead and put that in the closet if you like." 

Cass was mildly surprised. She had assumed that she'd be spending the night in Armando's room. Maybe he didn't have the same plans she did. She wondered what his reaction would be if she flat out asked to share his bed with him. 

Once her magickal items were safely stored, he took her hand and led her back to the formal dining room. When they arrived, lunch was already on the table. She knew which place was hers by the fruit smoothie awaiting her. Armando held her chair for her as she sat down then took the seat next to her. She had to admit that Mrs. Petropolis was an excellent chef. The dish Cass was eating was outstanding. It reminded her of Paella done with pasta instead of rice. She wondered if the woman would share the recipe. 

Several minutes into her meal she took a sip of her smoothie and then started to say something to Armando. He, however, had picked the same moment to start a conversation and they both laughed. 

"You go first," he instructed. 

"I just wondered what the schedule was for the rest of the day." 

"The invitation from the Scarpetta's said to be there at 7:00pm. Dinner is being served at 8:00. After dinner, though, I thought you might like to ring in the new year some place a little more intimate." 

"Like?" 

"Neon Blue." 

"Ooh, that is tempting. Well, let's see how the evening goes before we make any solid plans. What time will we have to leave here to be at the Scarpetta's at seven?" 

"Oh, six-thirty should have us there fashionably late." 

She laughed at him. "Boy, the things I missed by growing up in the Midwest. The concept of fashionably late is one I've only heard of. Where I come from, you plan to be on time, or even slightly early." 

"Welcome to the big city." 

"Okay so what do we do between now and then?" 

"That's up to you. We can go downstairs to the recreation area and shoot some pool or watch a movie or play tiddly winks." 

"I'll be you don't even own a set of tiddly winks," she said calling his bluff. 

"No, but I do own a great set of poker chips. One of the casinos gave them to me after I helped them with a small real estate problem." 

She laughed. If she were going to play poker, she'd do it for more rewarding stakes than chips. 

"Okay, what were you going to say to me?" 

"You're psychic. I was just going to ask what you wanted to do this afternoon." 

"Let's finish lunch, go downstairs and then see what tickles our fancy." 

He leaned closely to her and whispered, "I'd like to tickle more than just your fancy." 

"Yes, I'm sure you would," was all she'd say in reply. 

She noticed that Armando attacked his pasta finishing it quickly. She ate at a more moderate speed but still finished soon after he did. Cass stood up with her dishes in hand and began to walk to the kitchen. 

"Leave it, Cass. Nero can take care of that." 

"Yes, I know he can. But where I was raised, you didn't leave the table without clearing your place." 

At that moment Nero walked in and saw the scene before him. "Really Ms. Lindsey, you have no call to be doing that," he protested. 

She walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Nero, I love you madly. Now get out of my way," she said as she moved past him. 

The butler was completely stunned by her actions and could only look at his employer in utter confusion. Armando could only shrug as he gathered his dishes and followed her into the kitchen. Once the dishes were rinsed and set on the counter by the sink, Armando took Cass' hand and led her down the stairs to his recreation room. 

Cass had never seen this part of the house before. It reminded her of some of the homes she knew back in LaPorte. There was the obligatory wet bar and a billiards table dominated the central part of the room. An eight-sided game table stood in one corner and there was a small grouping of furniture arranged for conversation in another. In the third corner there was a lavish home theater system with a sectional sofa arranged in front of it. 

For the first time in ages, Armando was at a loss for words. He watched Cass walk around the room and look at everything closely. He stood nervously as she tried to open a door behind the wetbar. It was locked. 

"Your dungeon?" she inquired. 

"My wine cellar," he replied laughing, knowing it was not entirely the truth. 

"Oh." 

"So you wanna shoot some pool?" 

"I dunno. I've only played a couple of times so I'm not very good." 

"Like you're not very good at basketball?" he asked afraid of being hustled again. 

"No, I'm really not very good at pool." 

"Well then you need to practice." 

He handed her a cue and took one for himself. She helped gather the balls, which he racked with great finesse before handing the white cue ball to her. 

"Here, you break." 

"Okay," she answered hesitantly. 

Her first shot was terrible, even by amateur standards. Armando still had a small doubt that she was hustling him but decided to be gracious. 

"Okay, we're not playing for anything here. Let's just take turns." 

"Thanks. Not that I play any worse under pressure but I do appreciate your understanding." 

Her next shot didn't do much. 

Armando sank the eight ball. 

She managed to rearrange a few of the spheres on the table with her third shot. 

Armando could tell that she really was as bad as she claimed. This was no scam. "Has anyone ever tried to teach you how to shoot pool?" 

"No, I just watched a few times and then tried it on my own." 

"Well, there's your problem," he said as he walked to her. "Change of plans. Today, you're going to get your first formal lessons in the sport of billiards. Lesson number one is stance and yours is all wrong for this game." 

He showed her how she should be standing and then began to help her move into a better posture. When he was satisfied with that, they worked on her cue stroke. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on hers to guide her through a few strokes. He had a flashback to the time he had watched her help Otis carding wool and smiled at the memory. So much had changed between them since then. 

"Don't worry about sinking any shots. Right now I just want you to get used to the feel of moving correctly," he instructed. 

After several minutes of them moving in unison, he took a step back and told her to try it by herself. She did but she was only marginally better than her first two shots were. Armando returned to stand behind her and guide her through it again. 

Being so close to her was having distinct effects on him. The scent of jasmine in her hair reached his brain first. The softness of her skin under his hands made him think of the small baby he and Fraser had rescued and returned to its mother back in Chicago. And the feel of her hips pressed back against his groin was making him think of their wild night of passion after the masquerade ball. He took a small step away from her to try to relieve the ache that had begun from their contact. 

They worked together for a short time longer before Cass said she felt confident enough to try it on her own. This time she showed marked improvement. 

"Okay," Armando said, "let's talk about lining up your shots." 

"Is this gonna be a repeat of the Donald Duck movie?" 

"What?" 

"In high school geometry class we saw this movie with Donald Duck in the roll of Professor Ludwig Von Drake was playing pool and talking about angles and things bouncing and all that." 

"You're kidding. Your high school showed Disney movies in geometry class?" 

"And health," she replied distractedly. 

"Huh?" He was totally lost now. 

"Health class. They showed us the Disney movie on venereal diseases." 

"Yeah and my leg is now six inches longer from you pulling it." 

"No really." She turned and laughed at him. "It shows this syphilis bug in a German war helmet with the spike on top. And he's addressing this group of recruit bugs and telling them how they're gonna invade a human body and what's gonna happen to the body after that. It's a hoot." 

"Come on, Cass. Quit scammin' me." 

"I swear to you on Christopher's grave that it's the absolute truth. Call my mom and ask her. She was a member of the service organization that bought the film for the school corporation." 

"A Disney movie about V.D. Now don't that beat all?" 

"Yeah, so you were saying about lining up shots?" 

"Well, if you've seen the movie, you already know what I'm going to tell you." 

"Armando, that's been nearly twenty years ago. And I can't say that I really paid attention. Help me, please," she begged. 

He started a small lecture about how to line up the shots, ignoring for the moment any discussion about banking shots. For now he wanted her to concentrate on merely looking for shots that could be easily dropped in the pocket. 

He returned to his position behind her and they worked together for several minutes. The sensations Armando had felt before came back quickly and even stronger. Though he tried to control his arousal, he found he couldn't. And soon he gave in and just wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck to kiss her softly. Wild thoughts of making love on the pool table skipped through his head. 

Cass felt him press against her. Though he was touching her gently, she could tell just how aroused he was. 

"Did you know I was a virgin the night we met at the masquerade ball?" she blurted out. 

"Gee," she thought, "I guess there was an easy way to say it." 

Armando's hands dropped from her arms as he took a step backwards. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Was she kidding? Of course not. Why would she joke about something like that? His head was swimming and he didn't know what to say or do next. He felt as he had when he'd learned that the Mountie whose death he was supposed to be inquiring about was Fraser's father. 

An embarrassed silence hung between them. Cass was mentally kicking herself for not keeping control of her tongue. 

"Well, that didn't come out the way I had planned," she admitted. 

"Planned?" 

She leaned against the pool table and stared at the green felt. 

"No, not planned. That's the problem," she said quietly her voice breaking as she felt herself choking back tears. 

"Cass, please. Look at me. Talk to me." 

Reluctantly, she turned around but found she couldn't lift her head to look him in the face. 

"I'm sorry, Armando." 

He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled it up to look into her eyes. The bright green emeralds that normally shined at him were dimmed with unshed tears. 

"Let's go sit down and talk," he said as he took her hand and gently led her to the sectional sofa where the could hold her and look at her at the same time. "What happened?" he asked after they sat down. 

"For the last week I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this." 

"Only for the last week?" 

"Yeah, it was the night of Christmas Eve that I decided you needed to know." 

Armando took a deep breath and then straightened his back as he slowly exhaled. He took both her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. 

"I'm listening, Cass." 

"I have no idea where to begin. You don't realize it but you've already heard parts of this story." 

"Okay, then fill me in on the parts I haven't heard." 

"Well, I didn't date much when I was in high school. I was kind of a later bloomer, if you know what I mean. And the guys I hung out with were just friends to play ball with. Hell, most of the guys in the county were scared to death of my dad. They probably figured he'd kill them if they got close enough to kiss me. And when I moved to Chicago, most of my free time was devoted to Christopher. I realized after he died that I used him as an excuse not to get involved with anyone. 

"When I first started studying Wicca, it was because there were changes I wanted to make in my life and it felt like the right approach to take. I didn't want to live on the edge of life any more. I wanted to fully participate in life. I've spent fourteen months becoming the more confident, sometimes self-assured woman you know today. But I've still got issues to work on. 

"Like you, I certainly didn't go to the masquerade looking to get laid. In fact, I only agreed to go because a couple of friends of mine who also volunteer there were going and I thought we could hang out together. When I cast that spell, I had no idea that it would affect me the way it did. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you from the moment you kissed my hand. I didn't understand why I felt that way, but I was willing to trust my intuition. And my instincts told me you were someone I could trust even though all common sense said otherwise." 

"Cass, regardless of your past, why didn't you at least give me a clue that you were..." 

"Inexperienced? What good would it have done? Look, I went home with you thinking it would be a one-night fling. And if I didn't measure up to your expectations, it wouldn't matter because I'd never see you again. And if I did measure up, then you'd be left with a pleasant memory of our time together. 

"And I did give you a clue. You just didn't pick up on it," she concluded. 

"When?" 

"When I said you wanted the illusion; not the reality." 

"You're right. I thought you meant something else." 

He took another deep breath, not sure how to say what else was on his mind. 

"It's so hard to reconcile the memory of that night and even making out in your bedroom Christmas Eve with what you're telling me now. But, jeez, I wish you'd told me this before." 

Cass could feel her temper flare up. She knew she was about to be irrational but had to give vent to her feelings. 

"Why? What would it have changed?" she nearly shouted. 

"Everything!" he responded in kind. 

"Oh, so you're saying because of my past, or lack thereof, I'm not good enough for you? Do you realize how difficult it was for me to even decide that I should let you know? Do you have any clue how hard it is to tell someone you're a virgin at age thirty-three? How dare you sit in judgment of me." 

She began to cry again but this time they were tears of anger as well as sadness. Armando couldn't take it. She'd totally misunderstood and he had only himself to blame for not making the issue clearer. He reached out to hold her but she pushed him away. She was angry with herself for falling apart especially in front of him and at this moment really didn't want his pity. 

Knowing she wouldn't let him touch her, he simply leaned close to her and spoke gently. 

"Cass, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. And I'm certainly not about to judge you. I only wish I'd known this from the start so I could have done things differently. I'd have been a much more considerate lover." 

She managed to get control of her anger and her tears. She realized that she had misunderstood him. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But really, given the opportunity, I'd never change a single thing that's happened to me. Who I am at this very moment, is a compilation of all my life's experiences. To change an experience would change me; maybe for the better but maybe not. Part of the reason I was so reluctant to tell you is that I didn't want you to change the way you act around me. You worry too much about me the way it is." 

"Me? Never!" he denied but laughed at the same time. "But there are two things I want to know. First, why did you tell me?" 

Cass took a deep breath. "Because, with all my heart, I want to continue to be your lover and your friend. I realized that you deserve to know the truth about our first night together and why I've been reluctant to repeat it. That night was so incredible. I don't know that I CAN repeat it. And if not, then you deserve to know why." 

"Hmmm." 

"And your second question?" 

"How did you get so good?" 

"Creative visualization works wonders. I've told you this before. Create a scene in your mind often enough and vividly enough and eventually your mind believes you've actually done it. When I decided that I didn't want to live on the outskirts anymore, I knew there were things I was going to have to be prepared for. Sex was one of those things. So I did a little basic research and then created the scene in my mind." 

Armando looked at his hands. "So, uh, how was I? Compared to your visualization?" he asked shyly 

"I'll tell you what I told dad. It was terrific. The earth moved. Fireworks were launched. If I'd really believed it could be that good, I would have done it years ago," she said kissing the top of his head. 

"You told your father?" he asked in amazement. 

"Reluctantly, I assure you. I'm not in the habit of discussing my sex life with anyone, especially my parents." 

He reached out and pulled Cass down on the sofa so that her head was in his lap and he could look down at her face. With gentle fingers, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. 

"I love you, Cass. I love you and I never want to hurt you." 

She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I know, sweetie. I love you, too." 

"So where do we go from here?" 

"I was hoping you'd know." 

"Will you spend the night with me?" 

Cass was puzzled. "Uh, I thought that's why I packed the overnight bag." 

"No, I mean really with me, in my bed, in my arms." 

"I'd love to," she replied. A great warmth spread through her body and shined in her eyes. "Now I have a request to make of you." 

"Whatever your heart desires." 

"Hear me out first. You may change your mind." 

"Okay, what?" 

"I know you're not entirely comfortable with me joining you for the dinner party tonight." 

"I never said that." 

"You didn't have to but it was still very evident. I assume it's because we're going to come face-to-face with the dark forces in your life. I'm going to do a small protection ritual before we go. I'd like to include you in it. But I won't if you can't whole heartedly agree to it." 

"You mean, like, cast a spell?" 

"Somewhat less than a spell. Somewhat more than a prayer." 

He looked at this woman he loved and knew in his heart that he couldn't deny her. He had begun to realize that her religion was very important to her and knew just how much belief she had in her abilities. And most of all he knew that his acquiescence would give her the peace of mind she'd need to get through the evening. 

"Yes, I'd like to participate. What do I need to do? 

"Just stay by my side." 

"Good practice for the future. So, do we need to do this now or what?" 

"No, it'll take about fifteen minutes and we can do it just before we leave." 

"Okay, but so what do you want to do right now?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda liking what we're doing right now." 

"Right now?" he inquired as he began gently stroking her body. 

She took his hand in hers and held it to her lips. She kissed it gently and then continued to hold it. 

"Right now," she responded. "So tell me about some of the people I'll meet tonight." 

"Oh mostly a bunch of loud drunken self absorbed, self important yahoos." 

"Gee, if these are your friends, I hate to think what you say about your enemies." 

"Yeah, then I get nasty." He smiled wickedly at her. "You're a perceptive person. Just stay close and to me and you should be okay." 

"You do realize just how much I hate being treated like an ornament?" 

"Yeah, I do. But you'll get over it." He winked at her. 

"No, I won't but I'll put up with it for tonight." 

"The Scapetta's are an interesting mix. Some members of the family look like they just stepped out of a Mario Puzzo novel. And some of them are just regular people; no different than anyone else you'd meet walking down the streets of Las Vegas. Jimmy, the older brother, is a vicious son of a bitch. There are days I think he'd kill his own mother to close a deal. Donnie, the younger brother, he's an accountant and an absolute whiz with numbers. But not nerdy like you'd expect. Just a real nice guy. They head up the family empire. They both have children who are about our age involved in the business. I don't know if the grandkids will be visible tonight or not." 

"So, if this is a big family event, how'd you get invited?" 

"Well, Donnie's practically adopted me and he says it's a sin to be without family at this time of year. So they insisted that I join them for their big shindig tonight. I tried to refuse but Donnie just wouldn't hear of it." 

Everything he'd told her was the truth but he'd left out several significant parts. Parts like Donnie's accounting skills being used to launder money and Jimmie really killing his mother because she screwed up a deal. 

"Well, it sounds like quite a family." 

"I prefer yours." 

"Oh gee, one week with them and suddenly they got you snowed." 

"Really, Cass. Your dad's a real stand up kinda guy. There's not a lot of folks like him around any more." 

"Yeah, he's a pretty good dad." 

"So, how ya feelin' now?" 

"A little better. Why don't we get back to our billiards lesson?" 

They both rose from the sofa and walked back to the pool table. After several minutes of instruction, Cass felt far more comfortable as she approached her shots. Soon she was lining up shots and making some accurate predictions of which balls would fall into the pockets. 

"I'm impressed," Armando commented. 

"I had a good teacher," she replied with a smile on her face. She kissed him lightly and ran a single finger down the front of his shirt, tracing a line over his torso that ended at his belt. "Perhaps tomorrow you can teach me some other things," she suggested with a mischievous smile and a wink before she turned around the collect the billiard balls. 

Armando's jaw dropped open for a brief second and then a warm feeling spread through his body. The sight of Cass' curvy female form leaning over the pool table dropping the balls in the rack hit him where he lived. "This," he thought, "is what a real woman looks like." He walked behind her reaching out to encircle her in his arms, pressing her body back against him and kissed her neck just behind her left ear. 

"Or maybe can I teach you some other things right now," he whispered softly. 

"Hmm. Sounds good but I don't think we have enough time for the kind of complete and intense one-on-one instruction I had in mind." 

"If you learn this as fast as you picked up shooting pool, I don't think we'll need much time," he responded as his right hand moved to begin fondling her breasts. 

"Oh God, why do you do that to me?" 

"Because I know you like it." 

With great effort she managed to turn around and face her lover. 

"Armando, as much as I want to make love with you, and believe me, I do want to; this is not the time or place. I want to take my time and explore every square inch of you and then let you do the same to me." 

He could see the sense in her words and the love in her eyes that accompanied them but that didn't mitigate the aching in his body. He kissed her deeply, letting his lips attempt to convey the extent of his feelings. "Be careful what you wish for," he warned, "it might come true." 

She clung to him breathlessly feeling the weakness in her knees and the trembling in her body and trying to think of a way to cover it. 

"I hope so. But in the mean time, I believe you mentioned the option of watching a movie. Since we've got a few hours yet to kill this afternoon, why don't you go pick one out for us to see?" 

"Comedy? Drama? Action?" 

"Surprise me," she responded releasing her hold on him and leaning against the pool table. Once his back was turned, she made an unsteady path back to the sofa and managed to get seated before he noticed her staggered gait. Once seated she stretched out on her side and propped her head on a convenient pillow. After a few moments fussing with the TV and VCR Armando came and sat next to Cass' head and spent most of the movie stroking her hair. 

When the movie was over Cass looked at her watch and realized that she wouldn't have long to get ready for their evening together if she didn't get moving quickly. She hoisted Armando from the couch and they hurried up stairs together. As promised, her dress and her clothes for New Year's Day were hanging in the guest room closet. Her shoes were on the closet floor next to her box. The pajamas were on the bed next to the pillow and her other clothes were stacked neatly on the dresser. Her overnight back was on the floor next to it. She looked in the bathroom and found clean towels waiting on her. After scrubbing her face, she began to apply her make-up. Since this was a party, she opted for brighter colors than she would normally wear. She curled her hair and then returned to the bedroom. Quickly she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her jeans and shirt. Bra and panties were changed and then she slipped into her stockings. The black slip went on next, then her shoes and finally her long black gown. She was twirling in front of the mirrored closet doors when she heard Armando whistle appreciatively from the entrance to the guest suite. 

"You're beautiful," he said leaning against the door frame. "But in the future, you might want to close the door before you undress. You never know what kind of voyeuristic person might walk by and watch you." 

"You're right. But maybe I'm an exhibitionist and you just don't know it yet." 

He looked at her intently. The dress was indeed revealing. Its deep scoop neckline was a perfect window to frame the soft skin of her cleavage. What little material there was to the bust line clung to her like a second skin until it met the long flowing skirt at an empire waist. A leaf pattern glittered in silver across the bodice and the sleeves. She reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a small quilted jewelry roll. From it she extracted a small diamond solitaire pendant in a platinum setting hanging from a delicate platinum chain and handed it to Armando. 

"Would you help me put this on please?" she asked turning around so he could. 

With careful hands he draped it in front of her and manipulated the clasp. When it was closed, he gently turned her around so he could look at it. The stone hung perfectly in the small hollow just below the base of her throat. 

"It's beautiful, Cass." 

"Yes, it is. The stone is from a set of ear studs Christopher and his companion, Dave, bought. After Christopher died, I had it reset into something I could wear." 

"This is none of my business, but whatever happened to Dave?" 

"Killed in a car accident ten years ago. It was a tough time for Christopher. He found out he had AIDS less than a week after Dave died. That's when I decided that I'd live with him when I went to school. Of course, he wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but eventually I talked him into it." 

"Yeah, well here I am. Are you ready to cast your spell?" 

"Not quite. I'd like to finish my hair first," she replied walking toward her overnight bag. She grabbed a brush and bending over at the waist she started fluffing out the curls she had put into her hair. Straightening up, she flipped the hair back off her face and looked at it in the mirror. After adjusting a few stray locks, she anchored the style into place with a few pins and a generous amount of hair spray. Satisfied, she dropped the implements back into her bag. 

She pulled the box out of the closet and removed the items from inside it and set them up appropriately. She motioned for Armando to kneel beside her. Once he was there she held his hand and prayed for a few moments. She released Armando's hand to gesture in ways he did not understand. Then she held his hand again and asked for protection from any dark energies they would encounter. She knelt silently for a few minutes more before finally giving thanks to the deities and bidding them farewell. 

She looked at Armando. "Thank you for joining me. I feel much safer now." 

"So do I," he admitted. And he was surprised to find that he really did. He thought it may have been his imagination but he could almost feel a presence surrounding each of them. 

He stood and then helped her up. She put a few essentials in her evening bag and then picked up her shawl. Armando settled it on her shoulders and looked at her again. She smiled back at him before she kissed his cheek. 

"I spoke to Nero. Your things will be in my bedroom when we return." 

Michael had the limousine waiting for them at the front door. They were mostly silent on the way to the Scarpetta mansion. Armando could tell that Cass was still slightly on edge despite her ritual and he wanted to let her prepare for the evening in her own way. Cass kept her eyes closed during most of the drive, visualizing herself as powerful, confident, self-assured and in control. She felt Armando touch her leg gently and she brought the exercise to a close before opening her eyes. When she saw the sight before her, her eyes opened even larger. She was not prepared for the grandeur that was the Scarpetta mansion. She'd always felt Armando's 9000 square foot home was huge, but it paled into insignificance compared to this sprawling estate. And her own modest home was a mere cracker box. 

"Yikes!" she exclaimed. "You mean people actually live here? It's not a museum or something?" 

"Nope, this is a real home." 

"How many people live here?" 

"Jimmy. His wife Eleanor. Their oldest son, Marco with his wife and two sons. Maria, their daughter. Rob, the second oldest son. And Carmine, their youngest son is home from college but I don't know if he'll be here tonight or not. He's a student at U.N.L.V. but insists on living on campus." 

"Good merciful heavens. So what do they do with the other fifty rooms?" 

"Come on Cass. Yes, they're very wealthy people. But they still put their pants on one leg at a time just like the rest of us." 

"Whatever you say." 

The limo stopped and Michael jumped out to open their door. Armando exited first and then assisted Cass out. The door opened as they approached the house. The butler was of medium height with light brown hair and a very British accent. 

"Good evening, Mr. Langostini," he said as they entered the foyer. "Everyone is gathering in the drawing room. 

"May I take your wrap?" he asked Cass. 

"Thank you," she responded letting the shawl fall from her shoulders. 

Armando led the way to the drawing room where they saw many people milling around. Just as they were about to enter, Cass saw a young boy with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes watching them intently from around the corner of the hallway. Just as she was stepping into the room, she looked back over her shoulder at the boy and winked at him conspiratorially. She didn't have time to see his reaction because Armando grasped her hand and led her towards a small group of people. 

He introduced her first to Marco and Jeanette Scarpetta. They appeared to be in their late thirties. He was a large man who looked even larger next to his petite wife. They had been talking to Marco's sister and youngest brother and Cass was introduced to them next. 

Cass heard a roar of laughter enter the room and turned to see its source. She saw an older gentleman with thick silver hair and wire-framed glasses. He was accompanied by a young blonde woman and a young man who bore a strong resemblance to the older one. 

Armando turned from his conversation with Marco to acknowledge the gentleman. "Donnie!" he replied taking Cass by the arm to walk to the man. "I'd like you to meet Cassandra Lindsey." 

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he kissed both her cheeks. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Donald Scarpetta. This is my wife, Theresa and my son, Albert." 

Cass shook hands with the two younger Scarpetta's. She deduced that Theresa was not Albert's mother since she appeared to be several years younger than he. "It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of your family celebration." 

"The pleasure is all mine, Cassandra. For weeks I've wanted to meet the charming woman who has captured Armando's heart," Donnie replied. 

"Oh, please, call me Cass." 

"Cass it shall be then." 

Cass excused herself and went in search of the powder room. Theresa had told her where to look but the house was so large that she was soon lost. Her savior came in the form of the boy she had seen earlier. 

"Hi," he greeted. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Cass," she responded. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Sam. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the rest of the grown-ups?" 

"Well, Sam, I'm trying to find a bathroom. Could you tell me where one is?" 

"Oh sure. Come on." He held out his hand for her to take and when she did he started to run down the hall she'd just come out of. She had to walk quickly just to keep up with him. 

"Here it is." He had stopped in front of a room that Cass had passed earlier thinking it was much too large to be a powder room. It was larger than her office at home. But once the light was turned on she realized that the boy was correct. 

She rushed through the necessary and when she exited the room Sam was waiting for her. 

"Would you like to see the room where they monitors are?" he inquired. 

"Monitors?" 

"Yeah, for the security cameras. It's really neat." 

"Maybe later. Right now I ought to get back to the drawing room." 

"Okay." Once again he held out his hand for her and took off at a fast pace. "So are you a friend of the book man?" 

"Who?" she asked. 

"The book man." He clearly didn't understand why she didn't know whom he was talking about. 

"Do you mean Armando?" 

"Yeah, the book man." 

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. But why do you call him the book man?" 

He let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. He was about to explain when Armando interrupted him. 

"It's a special nickname he has for me," he told Cass. Shooting a brief stern look at the boy he added, "That's supposed to be a secret." 

The boy hung his head. "Sorry," he apologized. 

"Forgiven." 

"Sam," Theresa cried suddenly realizing the boy was there. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be upstairs with the rest of the children." 

"He was making sure I didn't get lost again," Cass interjected. Then she turned and addressed the boy. "Thank you kindly for escorting me." 

Sam straightened his back before he responded in a most formal fashion. "You're most kindly welcome. It was nice to meet you Cass. I hope to see you again some time." 

"I hope so too." 

The boy left and Theresa addressed Cass. "I hope my son wasn't bothering you. I promised him he could stay up to ring in the New Year but I don't recall telling him he could annoy guests." 

"He was no bother. I wasn't kidding when I said he kept me from getting lost. I got so turned around that I wasn't sure where I was. He's a great little tour guide." 

"I'm sure he is. He spends a lot of time here with his Marco's children." 

More voices were heard joining the general cacophony of the drawing room. Soon Cass was introduced to Jimmy and Eleanor Scarpetta, their son Rob and Maria's fianc, David. A lively conversation ensued about the wedding that was planned for the following June. Rob had been chosen as David's best man and he was complaining about some of the duties that traditionally came with the title. 

Shortly thereafter, they all filed into the dining room where a sumptuous meal was served. Cass smiled to herself knowing that this was far more food than Armando ever ate for dinner at home. Conversations swirled around her like a tidal wave. David, Rob and Maria were still discussing wedding plans. Armando and Marco were arguing over who had the best chances to win the National Basketball Association championship. Carmine was protesting that the university required him to take three credit hours in fine arts. He didn't see why he'd need those things when he was studying biology with plans to become a doctor. 

When dinner was finished Cass excused herself to make her way back to the powder room. As she walked past the main staircase she saw Sam sitting on the bottom step looking somewhat forlorn. 

Cass sat down next to him. "What's wrong Sam?" 

"Nothing," he mumbled. 

"Really? You don't look very happy." 

"I just don't wanna spend the night upstairs with the babies." 

"Babies?" she inquired. 

"Yeah, Sophie and Mickey." 

"Who are they?" 

"Marco's kids." 

"Oh, and how old are they?" 

"Sophie's five and Mickey's three." 

"So how old are you, Sam?" 

"I'm twelve." 

"Yes, I can see where you'd think they're babies." 

"Yeah, I wanna be downstairs with the grown ups. Mom said I could stay up tonight but I had to stay upstairs with the babies and Nanny Binkett." 

"Nanny Binkett?" 

"She lives here and takes care of the babies." 

"But since you're twelve you don't want to stay with the babies or Nanny Binkett. Right?" 

"How come you understand and mom doesn't?' 

"That's a good question. I wish I had a good answer. Would you like me to talk to your mom about it?" 

"Would you?" His eyes grew wide in excitement. 

"Sure. I can't promise anything. But I'll see if I can't spring you from your prison upstairs for at least a little while." 

He threw his arms around her in an exuberant hug. "Thanks Cass." 

"Hold on. I haven't done anything yet. This may get us nowhere. But I'll try my best. Now, you go on back upstairs and I'll see what I can do down here. And no more sneaking down. If you get busted, I'm sure they'll never let you join us." 

"Okay. I promise." 

"Great, now go on." 

The boy scampered back up the stairs and Cass resumed her trip to the powder room. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Theresa but she knew she'd have to be subtle. She could tell that though the woman played the role of the stereotypical bubble headed blonde, she was actually a very intelligent woman. 

Finished with the powder room, she met Donnie in the hallway. 

"Armando was getting worried about you," he claimed. He was afraid you gotten lost again." 

Cass laughed. "No, I was just taking my time primping. You know how women are. We always like to look our best." 

He gestured in the direction of the solarium and began walking that way. 

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how much time it takes my Theresa to get ready to go somewhere." 

"Try me," Cass thought sarcastically. 

"Cass, Armando mentioned the unpleasantness at your farm a few weeks ago. Have the police been able to find the people responsible?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. But there really wasn't much evidence to go on. No fingerprints or any other incriminating evidence." 

"You know Armando worries very much about your safety. Would you consider letting me have some security measures installed at your residence? I'm sure it would give him great peace of mind." 

"Oh, what a generous offer but an unnecessary one. Armando worries too much. I've seen this kind of harassment before and even though it's annoying, it's not threatening." 

"Not yet. But it could become threatening." 

Cass didn't like the sound of that. Were the Scarpetta's behind the vandalism? Did they object to her relationship with their partner? Why would he offer to install security measures? To throw her off the trail? She decided against telling him that she'd already had a state of the alarm system activated. No sense giving him information he could possibly use against her. 

"And if it does, I'll certainly reconsider your offer. But for now I prefer to believe that it was an isolated incident." 

The man laughed. "Armando said you were an independent woman. He even warned me that my offer would be refused." 

"Really? What else has he told you?" she inquired thinking this could be a good time to get some information. 

"Precious little. Why don't you tell me about you instead? Then I'll get to know the 'real' Cass." 

"Oh, there's not much to tell. Born and raised in the Midwest. Came to Las Vegas for the warmer climate. I work. I play. I eat. I sleep. You know, the usual." 

"Is your family still with you?" 

Cass wasn't sure just what he meant. Did he know they'd been visiting? 

"With me?" 

"Yes, are they still visiting?" 

"Oh, no. They left Monday night. I spoke with them Tuesday morning and made sure they'd arrived home safe and sound." 

"I'm very glad you and Armando have found each other. No one should be without family, even if they're not related by blood." 

"Richard Bach said, 'The bond that links your true family is not one of blood but of joy and respect in each others life.' He finished that statement with 'Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.' I've always felt the truth in that statement." 

"That's interesting. Do you consider Armando a member of your real family?" 

"Gee, I thought it was supposed to be the girl's father asking the boy about his intentions. I never dreamed the boy's business partner would be asking me about my intentions." 

"Well, you know how it is. Since Armando doesn't have any family we've almost adopted him. And like families everywhere, we just want him to be happy." 

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask Armando about that." 

"Ask me about what?" Armando inquired as he stepped out of the solarium to meet them. 

"I was just telling Cassandra how much we love you and want you to be happy." 

"Donnie, I'm happier now than I have been in a long time. I have a great job, a wonderful home and people who care about me. What more could I ask for?" 

"That's good, Armando. Now take this ravishing creature away before my Theresa gets jealous." 

"Not a chance," he responded taking Cass' hand. "Theresa knows you're devoted to her." 

The sounds of music drifted to their ears from the solarium. 

"Would you like to dance?" Armando asked. 

"Yes, I would." 

He led her into the plant filled room. Tiny lights sparkled in the ceiling, casting unusual shadows on the mosaic tile floor. Candles encased in hurricane globes were stationed everywhere adding their illumination. 

Cass quickly fell into step with Armando. For several minutes, they were the only couple dancing but then others joined them. Cass told Armando about her conversation with Sam and asked if he knew Theresa well enough to predict the mother's reaction to her request. He thought it might work so when the song ended, Cass went in search of the young Mrs. Scarpetta. Armando assisted by asking to speak with Donnie in private. It was the one way he knew of that would help keep Theresa and Cass free of interruptions. And he knew it would give him a moment to check up on the situation with Frankie Gianelli. 

The men had been talking for only a few minutes when they were joined by Jimmie. Cass saw the three men leave the solarium together and experienced a brief moment of dread as she saw a dark aura around them. She didn't know what they were discussing but she knew that no good would come of it. 

She tried to dismiss those thoughts as she talked to Theresa. She learned that Sam was her son by a previous marriage but Donnie had adopted the boy soon after the wedding. That accounted for his almost Scandinavian good looks. Cass was happy to hear that Theresa sometimes felt that he spent too much time with his younger cousins. Though she appreciated the closeness of the family, she really wanted him to spend more time with boys and girls closer to his own age. 

"He seems to be a really great kid," Cass commented. 

"Thank you. I'm rather proud of him." 

"You mentioned earlier that he was allowed to stay up to ring in the New Year. Will he be joining us?" 

"No. That wasn't part of the arrangement." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yes, I have a nephew the same age back home that I hardly ever get to see. I was hoping maybe I'd have a chance to talk to Sam and find out what twelve year olds are into these days. I know Cary is getting tired of me knitting him sweaters for his birthday every year." 

"Well, perhaps he could come down for a little while." 

"I'd appreciate it Theresa. I remember when I was that age I got to stay up and watch the ball drop in Times Square on television with my folks. Of course, I think I also had to go to bed about a half-hour later. But I felt very grown up for that half hour." 

"Thanks Cass." 

"For what?" 

"For reminding me to not be afraid to let my son grow up." 

"Any time." She looked around and saw that Armando, Jimmie and Donnie were still gone. 

Theresa made the exasperated recognition as well. "Those men and their business dealings. Like the world would end if they didn't acquire another company or piece of property." 

"The difference between men and boys..." Cass started to say. 

"Is the size and the price of their toys." Theresa finished with a laugh. "Let's go upstairs and tell Sam the good news." 

The two women walked down the main hallway and heard voices coming from a room on the other side of the staircase. They recognized them as belonging to Armando, Donnie and Jimmie. Their voices were low but intense. The women looked at each other and Theresa rolled her eyes as they walked up the stairs. She seemed to think this was business as usual but Cass heard a name mentioned that frightened her, Frankie Gianelli. But she managed to maintain her composure until they reached the top of the stairs. 

Theresa led the way to the playroom and met Nanny Binkett, a very proper British woman. 

"Good evening Mrs. Scarpetta. Samuel is reading a book in the play room," the nanny mentioned in passing. 

"Thank you nanny. I'm going to let Sam come downstairs for a little while. I'll put him to bed after midnight." 

They found Sam curled up in a big chair reading, just as the nanny had described. 

"Cass!" he exclaimed when they walked in the room. 

She put a finger over her lips and then nonchalantly looked around the room while Theresa told her son she could come downstairs and celebrate with the adults for a while. 

"But you have to go to bed at 12:30 on the dot. No begging and whining to stay up. Understood?" 

"Yes, mom. Thank you so much for letting me come down." 

"Say thank you to Miss Lindsey here. She's the one who wanted to spend some time with you." 

"Thank you Miss Lindsey. It will be a pleasure to spend time with you." 

Cass looked at Theresa. "Do you object to him calling me Cass?" 

"Well, I prefer he doesn't address adults by their first name. But if you prefer to be called Cass..." 

"I do, really, though I appreciate what you're trying to teach him. No one's called me Miss Lindsey since I was a substitute teacher back in Chicago. It made me feel old then. Now, it makes me feel ancient." 

"All right then," Theresa addressed her son, "since she's asked you to, you may call her by her first name. But that doesn't change the rule for everyone else." 

"I understand, mother." 

"So what are you reading Sam?" Cass asked. 

"It's a book Armando gave me. 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London. It's really neat. He's given me a lot a great books." 

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She was certain she knew where the recommendation for that book originated. 

"Is that why you call him the book man?" 

"Yes," he replied as if the answer should be obvious. "Have you ever read this book?" 

"Once, a very long time ago. Why don't we go downstairs and we can talk about it there?" 

"Great!" He bounded up from his chair and ran to an adjoining room. 

Cass shot an inquiring look at Theresa. 

'Bathroom' she mouthed as they heard the sound of water running in the sink. 

When he returned, it appeared that he had taken time to wash his face and comb his hair. 

"May I escort you ladies to the solarium?" he inquired chivalrously. 

"I'd be delighted to have so handsome an escort," Cass replied with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Theresa smiled at her son. "I'd be honored." 

They walked down the stairs, Sam in the middle holding the women's hands. As they reached the bottom step they saw Armando and the Scarpetta brothers emerge from the room by the staircase. 

"Sam is escorting us to the solarium," Cass announced as they walked by the men. 

"Well, I guess we've been put in our place," Armando replied as they fell in step to follow the trio back to where they heard the music playing. 

Once they were out of the hallway Cass thanked Sam for being such a fine escort and told him that she'd catch up with him in a few minutes. She felt Armando pulling her out onto the dance floor. 

"Good job," he congratulated her. 

"It was pretty easy. But your secret's out. Sam told me why he calls you the book man. When we found him upstairs, he was reading Call of the Wild." 

Armando winced. "Okay, I try to improve the kid's mind and see what it gets me." 

She kissed him softly. "That's what it gets you. You're a good man. That kind of act will come back to you threefold as well as the bad stuff. So maybe your karmic scales will balance in the end." 

"So, would you like to head out to Neon Blue now?" 

"If we leave now, we'll be in the car at midnight. I'd prefer to be dancing in your arms at that hour. Let's stay here." 

"As you wish." 

The song came to an end and the next one started at a much faster tempo. 

"If you don't mind, there's a young man I promised to spend some time with," Cass mentioned as she let her hands drop from Armando's shoulders. 

"Go ahead," he walked to another side of the room while Cass sought out Sam. She found him on a cushioned wrought iron bench. 

"Sam, may I have this dance?" she asked. 

His eyes grew wide with fear. "I...I'm not a very good dancer," he stammered. 

"Well, then this seems like a fine time to learn." She held out her hand and for a moment wondered if he would take it. He did so but she could sense his reluctance. Knowing how twelve-year-old boys generally react to embarrassment, she found an area that was somewhat secluded from the view of most of the other people dancing. Remembering how her father had taught her to dance, she employed the same skills with Sam. Three songs later, he was much more relaxed. But when the music slowed she felt him tense again. 

"It's okay, Sam," she reassured him. "We can quit now if you want to." 

"No, I think I'd like to go on." 

"Okay. Do you feel the beat of the music?" 

"Yes," he answered after listening for a second. 

"Then lead on." 

He was hesitant at first, but by the end of the song, she could tell he was feeling much more at ease. She saw Armando step behind Sam and tap him on the shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" he inquired. 

"Yes sir." He stepped away from Cass, only to be claimed by his mother. 

Cass smiled as she watched the pair dancing. 

"So, you're a dance teacher, too," Armando commented. "Is there no end to your talents?" 

"I never learned to make a good souffl," she responded before he spun her across the dance floor. 

Soon everyone was being handed a glass of champagne. Cass assumed midnight was drawing near. She looked around and saw Sam with his mom and dad and Albert. Jimmie was standing with his arm around his wife. Maria, David, Rob and Carmine were clustered together. Marco and Jeanette stood next to Cass and Armando. 

Jimmie stepped out to the center of the room to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast," he announced. "To a safe, happy and prosperous 1998." 

Glasses clinking together almost masked the sound of the clock in the main hall beginning to chime its way to midnight. Cass whispered to Armando, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try to run out on you this time." 

When the twelfth stroke chimed, the orchestra began to play Auld Lange Syne and everyone began to sing along. The song was soon finished and everyone was hugging, kissing and wishing each other a happy New Year. Cass made sure she kissed Sam on the cheek. 

Minutes later the orchestra was playing another song and Armando led Cass to the dance floor. Half way through the next song Armando felt a tap on his arm. He saw Sam standing politely. 

"May I cut in?" he asked. 

Armando gave Cass a questioning look and when she nodded almost imperceptibly he stepped back and let the young man take his place. 

"I have to go to bed soon but I wanted to say thank you for talking mom into letting me come down for an hour." 

"My pleasure." 

"And thanks for helping me with my dancing." 

"Also, my pleasure." 

"I've really enjoyed talking to you. You're not like other grown ups." 

She blushed lightly at the compliment. "Really? How so?" 

"You don't talk down to me and you act like you remember what it's like to be a kid." 

"Thank you, Sam. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time. Would you like to come out to my farm some time?" 

"A real farm with cows and pigs and stuff?" His eyes were wide with amazement. 

"No cows or pigs but I do have sheep, llama and dogs." 

"Wow, that'd be great." 

"Don't say anything to your mom. I'll talk to her about it and I want her to be certain it's all my idea." 

"I won't say a word." 

"Okay, I'll talk to her tonight." 

"Thanks, Cass." 

The song ended and Sam dropped her hand. Theresa was walking towards them to collect her son. He went willingly with her but first had to say goodnight to all his relatives. As they left the solarium, he looked back at Cass and winked at her as she had done to him earlier. She smiled in return and then felt Armando sweep her back onto the dance floor. 

It was almost a half-hour later when the fatigue began to overtake Cass. Though she tried to stifle it, a yawn escaped her. 

"Getting tired, Cass?" 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." 

"You wanna leave?" 

"I think we'd better before I make a spectacle of myself." 

"You'd really do that?" 

"I'd call it a spectacle if I fell asleep in your arms in front of all these people. Wouldn't you?" 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's finish this dance and then we'll say our good-byes." 

The music ended just seconds after his sentence. They first found Donnie and Theresa who seemed truly sad that their guests were leaving so early. 

"Theresa, I really enjoyed meeting Sam. Would you consider letting him come out to the farm one day soon? Since he's reading 'Call of the Wild', I thought he'd get a kick out of meeting Almak, my sled dog." 

Theresa seemed surprised by Cass' request. 

"You have a sled dog in the desert?" she asked. 

"It's a long story. But please consider the invitation open. If you want to do it, Armando can tell you how to reach me." 

"Cass, you're too kind," Donnie replied. "And we appreciate your offer..." 

She had the feeling the man was about to blow her off. And she wasn't going to let him. 

"Great, then I look forward to your call," she responded and then caught sight of Jimmie and Eleanor. 

"Excuse us, we need to say good-bye to your brother and his wife." She walked away and since Armando was still holding her hand, he followed her. 

They said their farewells to the other couple in short order and wished Maria and David well. They bumped into Carmine as they were walking down the hall. 

"You folks leaving?" he inquired politely. 

"I'm afraid so." 

"It was nice to meet you, Cass." 

"You too, Carmine. And take that art class. You'll be glad you did. And if you need any help with your homework, I'm available." 

"Hey, I hadn't thought of that." He brightened visibly. "Thanks! You'll be hearing from me." 

They continued to the foyer. They butler gently placed Cass' shawl on her shoulders before opening the door. As they exited, Michael drove up in the limousine and helped them into the car. 

"How do you do that?" Cass inquired. 

"Do what, Ms. Lindsey?" Michael responded. 

"Mystically appear whenever he wants you?" 

"Telepathy is required when working for Mr. Langostini," he replied with a straight face. 

Once the occupants were both settled, Michael shut the door and returned to the driver's seat. Soon they were rolling away from the Scarpetta estate heading for Armando's. Cass snuggled beside Armando while he draped his arm around her. 

"Have a good time?" he inquired. 

"Other than the interrogation by Donnie, it was a marvelous time." 

"Interrogation?" Armando sat straight up quickly, displacing Cass from his side. 

"Don't panic. He didn't tie me to a chair with a bare light bulb shining in my eyes. But I could tell he was looking for more information on me than I was willing to give. It's a good thing we found you at the solarium when we did. You were a very good way to distract him." 

He settled into his former position. "Well, Sam really took a shine to you. That can only help." 

"He seems to be a really good kid." 

"Yeah, he is. He's got a great imagination. But I can't believe you invited him out to the farm." 

"Why not? I think he'd like Almak. And you're the one who gave him the book." 

"Okay, you got a point." 

They spent the rest of the ride home in silence. Armando stroked Cass' shoulder and kissed the top of her head several times. She sighed and sank further into his embrace. It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the gate. Cass straightened up and waited for the car to stop and Michael to open their door. 

When he did, she exited smoothly, having now had several weeks of practice. Armando followed her up the walk. Cass was surprised that Nero didn't meet them at the door. But she surmised that Armando had given the man the night off to celebrate with his family. 

Once in the entryway, Armando kissed her deeply. "Would you like a night cap?" he asked. "Or do you want to go straight to bed." 

"I'm so tired, I think I'd really rather turn in now." 

They walked to his bedroom. As expected, Cass' things had been moved. She grabbed her pajamas and overnight bag and strolled into Armando's huge bathroom. Five minutes later, she emerged with her teeth brushed and her face freshly scrubbed. Her cheeks were slightly reddened from her ablutions. 

Armando's attention, however, was not on her face. He was staring in a most open fashion at her body; or more precisely, at the pajamas that partially covered her body. They appeared to be a satin brocade in a deep wine color. The pants were short and flared at the legs. The top was a tank style with the straps being joined in a bow at her shoulders. Cass was perplexed by his reaction. 

"What's wrong? Have I broken out in green spots?" 

"No... it's just... well..." and he gestured at her sleepwear. 

"Armando, this is hardly the first time you've seen me in my 'jammies'." 

"But," he said, finally finding his tongue, "it's the first time I've seen those jammies. Cass, you're even more beautiful than usual." 

"Yeah, yeah, smooth talker." She started to walk past him to get to the bed but he stopped her by laying his hands on her shoulders. 

"Don't blow me off, Cass." He fingered the material that held the top to her shoulders. "This is exquisite. And it's even better on you." He admired the way the bias cut fabric clung to the curves of her breasts and then draped over her abdomen. The shorts were very short, barely covering the curve of her butt and the hems were ruffled in lettuce edging. 

He kissed her sweet lips, then kissed her neck behind her right ear. It was a spot he'd visited many times before but tonight it made her tremble. He cupped her chin and raised her eyes to his. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Cold feet." 

"Literally or figuratively?" 

"Figuratively." 

"Cass, you're still in control here." 

"Okay, then we can get some sleep tonight and try this again in the morning." 

"Your bed or mine?" 

"I'd like to stay here with you." 

"As you wish." 

He led her to his bed and when she was tucked in, he kissed her forehead. 

"I'll be back," he whispered as he walked towards his bathroom. 

She heard water running for several minutes then nothing. But soon she saw the light that seeped under the door had been extinguished and then the door opened. Armando returned clad only in a pair of silk boxers. A brief memory of their first night together invaded Cass' thoughts as she saw the fabric that covered his hips. The feel of silk on her face was still imprinted on her sense memory. 

He crawled under the covers, turned off the lamp on his bedside, rolled over and pulled Cass into his arms. She was still trembling slightly. He kissed her forehead again with affection but no passion. 

"Remember the last time we were here together?" he asked. 

"All too vividly," she replied. 

"What I said two months ago still goes. We're only as intimate as you want us to be. If you just want to sleep here in my arms, that's all that will happen." 

"What if I don't know what I want." 

"Then we won't do anything until you do know." 

"Thanks, Armando. A lot of men wouldn't be this understanding." 

"I'm not 'a lot of men'. I'm just a lot of man." He smiled and leered slightly in her direction as he said that. 

Cass laughed out loud for a second then stifled her mirth but the laughter still danced in her eyes. 

"It's good to see you laugh again," he commented. 

"It feels good to laugh. You know you're one of the few people who can make me laugh out loud? Really. I might smile at something or even groan at a bad pun. But you actually make me laugh some times. You're a real wise ass. I like that in a man." 

"Thank you. That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. It ranks right up there with 'I love you" in my opinion." 

Cass yawned and didn't bother to hide it. 

"Good night, Armando. I love you." 

"Good night, Cass. I love you too." 

Armando felt her relax in his arms and seemingly in three breaths she was fast asleep. He battled fatigue long enough to pray a short prayer. 

"Just once, God. Please give me this one chance. Help me make it work this time," he asked for the second time that day. The words had barely left his mouth when sleep overtook him. 

He roused at the feel of movement in the bed with him. Cass flipped over to her other side and mumbled something he couldn't understand. He caressed her arm for a few moments until her breathing settled into the regular rhythm of undisturbed sleep. When he woke again, it was just after eight o'clock. Cass appeared to be down for the count. He quietly slipped out of bed and donned a silk robe that matched the boxers he was wearing. He stuck his feet into the suede slippers he kept next to his bed and silently walked to the kitchen. Nero and Mrs. Petropolis were assembling breakfast on two trays. There was a variety of meats, cheeses, fruit and bagels as well as a cup of green tea, a pia colada smoothie and a big glass of buttermilk. 

"Good morning sir," Nero said as he saw his employer walk in the kitchen. "We'll be bringing breakfast in just a few minutes." 

"Thanks, Nero. Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" 

"Yes, thank you. And you?" 

Armando wasn't sure how to answer the butler's question. "It was a late evening for us. Cass is still asleep and I may go back to bed after I eat." 

"Yes, sir," the butler replied neutrally. "Why don't you go wake Ms. Lindsey and we'll be along with breakfast in a moment." 

"Good idea." Armando took a big sip of the buttermilk before leaving the kitchen. He walked back across the gallery to his bedroom as silently as he'd walked out. It appeared that Cass hadn't moved from the spot he'd left her in. He sat on the side of the bed and gently kissed the woman who slept there. She stirred slightly but did not awaken. He kissed her again. 

"Cass, wake up. Breakfast is on the way. There's green tea and a bagel for you." 

"Not hungry. Wanna sleep." she muttered. 

"If you don't wake up, I'll drink your smoothie." 

She opened one eye to stare malevolently at him. "You're not gonna give up on this. Are you?" 

"Nope, I'm just an insensitive lout. And I hear Nero and Mrs. P coming down the hall right now. So you'd better get up." 

Armando hadn't been kidding. He'd barely finished his words when the servants entered the room with the trays. Armando nodded in the direction of the desk. Once the trays were placed, the servants withdrew. 

Cass pried open both eyes and looked at the mini feast on the desk. Maybe breakfast wasn't such a bad idea after all. She struggled to rise to a seated position and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. Armando brought the first tray to the bed and set it in front of Cass. The second tray followed and he returned to his spot on the bed, carefully trying not to jostle the drinks. He noticed that the glass of buttermilk had been refilled. 

Cass sipped her tea carefully checking the temperature. Find it to be perfect, she drank deeply, draining the contents of the cup. Feeling the warm liquid sink into her belly, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly almost in a sigh. 

"Feel better?" Armando asked. 

"Green tea is a great restorative." Feeling more awake now she surveyed the selections before her. Everything was designed to be eaten without the aid of flatware. She almost felt like she was on a picnic. "But you've got to quit spoiling me like this." 

"But I like spoiling you," he replied as he popped a grape in her mouth. "I want to do all kind of things for you." 

"And to me as well?" she inquired. 

"That too," he admitted. 

They continued feeding themselves and occasionally each other. Soon the meal had been consumed and dishes were empty. Cass stacked everything neatly on one tray and then stacked the trays on top of each other. Armando took the trays back to the kitchen knowing that Cass would if he didn't. 

Cass used the time to slip into the bathroom and freshen up. As she washed, she prayed to the Goddess, "Let my fears be washed away. Remove from me the apprehension and anxiety of my past. Fill me with confidence and power. Let me be a skilled and passionate lover with Armando. Blessed be." As she brushed her teeth she continued to meditate on two words, 'confident' and 'powerful'. She patted her face dry, still meditating. Digging through her overnight bag she found a small vial of jasmine essential oil and put two drops on a cotton ball. Holding it in cupped hands near her face, she inhaled deeply the exotic floral scent. And then dabbed it on her breasts and on her abdomen, just below her navel. 

Still repeating 'powerful and confident' in her head, Cass walked back to the bedroom. Armando was sitting on the love seat in the corner reading the morning paper. She joined him, sitting on the other end of the divan, her body angled so she could look at him. 'Powerful and confident' repeating in her brain, she simply stared at him, not knowing what to say. Small talk eluded her but she didn't know how to just start coming on to him. 

"How are your feet this morning?" he asked. 

"My feet?" she responded, clearly not understanding his meaning. 

"Yeah, your feet. Are they still cold?" 

Slowly comprehension dawned and she chuckled softly. "No, not nearly so bad as last night." 

"So what were you thinking while you were looking at me intently?" 

"I wasn't really thinking much of anything. Just my past coming back to haunt me." 

Concern etched his brow. 

"You know, the part where I never learned how to come on to a guy. Or how to gracefully start something that ends up in a passionate embrace." 

"I've got an idea." He stood up and walked to the desk. She saw him rummage through the a drawer and pull out a CD. He dropped it into the stereo and pressed a few buttons. Soon music filled the air as he walked back to the love seat with his hand held out. "May I have this dance?" 

"Certainly," she replied as she heard the sound of Michael Franks' voice. 

'Flirting with temptation  
Falling helplessly  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew that   
You were meant for me 

All those years to find you  
Love's telepathy  
Guided me like a heartbeat  
Repeating:  
You are meant for me 

Such a samba  
Ay caramba!  
Dancing close so  
Sensuoso 

Rhythms underneath the tropic skies  
Helped me to realize  
How evidently you were meant for me 

There's just one solution   
To this mystery  
Give your heart in surrender  
Admit that  
You were meant for me 

Such a samba  
Ay caramba!  
Dancing close so  
Sensuoso 

Rhythms underneath the tropic skies  
Helped me to realize  
How evidently you were meant for me 

You were meant for me. 

You were meant for me. 

You were meant for me.' 

Cass melted into his arms. Though they didn't have a lot of room to dance, they managed to make the most of the small area. 

"I believe this is how it all started the last time. And it seemed to work out well." 

"Yeah, I guess it did. But this time we've got far fewer clothes to remove." 

"Yes, we do. Let me start," he offered and slipped out of his silk robe. 

Cass found herself staring at his chest. Had the Goddess ever endowed another mortal man with such a marvelous set of pectoral muscles? She couldn't resist burying her face in the sprinkling of hair that covered his chest. Soon she was kissing her way up to his throat. When he saw her face raise towards his, he kissed her; gently and chastely at first but soon growing more passionate. His tongue ran a moist circle around her lips before he moved back to his favorite spot behind her ear. 

She tilted her head to the side to allow him greater access to her neck. "Hmmm, feels nice," she whispered. 

His answer was to slide his mouth down to her shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't keep these covered. They're really quite lovely." He spoke in between kisses and nibbles. 

"But wouldn't you prefer that I exposed them only for you?" 

"Good point." 

They continued to dance and kiss and embrace until the music ended.. 

"How are your feet now?" 

"Much warmer, I assure you." 

"Really?" he inquired. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Armando, I relinquish control of the situation to you. It's not that I don't want to go further, I just don't quite know how." 

"You're sure about this?" 

She kissed him slowly and softly. "Very sure. Teach me how to make love to you." 

Armando groaned in passion as the weight of her words struck him. "Cass, I want to be the best lover you'll ever have. Is there anything you know that you don't particularly like?" 

"Tabla Rosa." 

"Huh?" 

"Blank slate. I haven't had enough experience to really form any likes or dislikes." 

"Okay come here." Armando led her back to the love seat where they sat down. He held both her hands in his. "You're thinking about this too much. Close your eyes. Go on, close them." 

She complied. 

"Now," he said, "breathe deeply and think back to the night we spent together after the charity ball. Remember the electricity that flowed between us. Think about dancing in the living room. Recall how you told me you wanted me. Remember your dress sliding off your body as we danced. Think of how you felt while you undressed me. Recall how much we excited each other before we ever got back to this room. 

"Do you remember?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Now think about Christmas Eve. We were on your bed. I restrained your hands with your shirt. Think of how you felt as I kissed you and touched you. Remember how you squirmed in pleasure as I ran my fingers across your body." 

Cass recalled that day and began to feel changes taking place in her body. "Powerful and confident," she repeated to herself. 

"You got those memories firmly locked in your mind?" 

"Yes," she whispered. 

"Good, now keep your eyes closed and stand up with me." 

She complied and felt him pulling her into position to dance again. The music started again and they fell into step with each other. 

"You're a good dancer, Cass." 

"Thank you." 

"So just keep those memories where they are and follow my lead." 

They danced for a few more minutes when she felt the hand at her back grasp the hem of her pajama top. It was being pulled up. He released his hold on her right hand to help pull the fabric over her head and off her arms. They continued to dance for a while longer and she felt his hand first stroking her back, then her sides coming around to brush lightly across her breasts. 

"Oh," she breathed. 

Armando knew that she was very sensitive there and delicately took advantage of it all the while kissing her neck and shoulders. She let her hands explore his torso, making a sensory map of his body. There was a scar she'd not noticed before. She didn't know how she'd missed it. It was large and straight indicating a deliberate incision; probably from some past surgery. She recalled as she was packing to leave Chicago that Benton had been shot trying to keep a murderer from escaping on a train. Had he been shot too? She knew he'd never tell her so she let her fingers continue to slide over his body and listen to his responses. 

She let her hands drop to his silk covered hips. She knew he tended to carry his stress in his gluteal muscles so she massaged these deeply. He moaned softly and nibbled her ear She felt her body tingle with an electricity similar to what she'd felt their first time two months ago. He felt the change in her almost as soon as she did. No longer did the words 'powerful and confident' skip merrily through her thoughts. They were no longer just words, they were part of her. 

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" she asked. 

"No, tell me." 

"I want to explore every square inch of your body, with my hands, my eyes, my lips..." 

"Isn't that what you were doing when you gave me those massages? Okay, so your lips weren't involved. But I'd have thought you'd know this body pretty well by now." 

"Oh there are some parts I'm less familiar with than others," she responded, lightly rubbing one hand over the bulge that had appeared in his boxers. She glanced over his shoulder and realized how close they were to the bed. 

She shoved him back playfully and watched him tumble onto the mattress. Seizing the opportunity, she stripped off the silk garment and let her eyes feast on what they had covered. He was as well endowed as she remembered. She touched him reverently with her fingertips, gently caressing him. She marveled at how heavy his balls felt in her hand. Her touch became more firm as she stroked the shaft from base to tip. She could hear Armando moan softly but she didn't look at him. She was concentrating on pleasuring the few cubic inches of highly sensitized flesh that were directly in front of her. 

Cass leaned closer and continued her exploration. She swirled her tongue around and around. The movement of his upper body broke her concentration. She looked up and saw that he'd propped himself on his elbows to watch her. 

A wicked smile spread across her face and she maintained eye contact as she wrapped her lips around him and began to take several inches of his length in her mouth. She used one hand to hold him and the other she cupped under his balls stroking them with light feathery touches. He groaned loudly as his eyes rolled and his head dropped back limp. Her lips were firm, soft and smooth as she rubbed them up and down, taking in as much of him as she could and then slowly pulling back. 

Cass felt his balls begin to tighten in her hand. Knowing instinctively what would follow if she continued, she used her last stroke to pull him completely out of her mouth. Her hands lightly rubbed the inside of his thighs from the hips down to the knees. He propped himself up again and looked at her. The wicked grin had gone from her face, replaced by a serene countenance. 

Armando breathed heavily knowing just how close he'd come to climaxing in her mouth. Not that it wouldn't have been a marvelous feeling, but he had other plans for her. He felt the mattress give next to him and realized that Cass was now by his side. Her hand lightly caressed his torso in lazy circles and figure eights. He grasped her hand and brought to his lips, kissing it softly before he rolled over on his side to face her. 

"So, feel like you know me a little better now?" he inquired. 

"A little. But you're a very complex man. I think it's going to take a lot more exploration before I really know all of you." 

"Whenever you want. You just let me know." He smiled lazily and tried to calm the quickened beating of his heart. 

"I'll hold you to that promise." 

"I'm counting on it." 

He sat up and looked for the large glass of fruit juice he'd brought back from the kitchen when he'd taken the trays. Finding where he'd placed it on the nightstand, he took a sip and then offered it to her. That spark of mischief had returned to her eyes and he pulled the glass away before she'd had a chance to take it. 

"What are you thinking, Cass?" 

"Oh nothing." 

"Come on." 

"Really, nothing...that I'd act upon at this very minute. Just filing away an idea for future reference." 

"You swear?" 

"On my brother's grave," she replied solemnly. 

"All right." He handed her the glass and watched her sip the chilled drink slowly. 

"That's good," she commented. "What's in it?" 

"I have no idea. Mrs. Petropolis makes it. She calls it her special blend." 

"My compliments to the chef," she said as she handed the glass back to Armando. "So what's next?" 

"Well, they say turnabout is fair play," he responded as he replaced the glass on the nightstand. He thought about ripping her pajama bottoms off her the way she'd unceremoniously stripped him of his boxers but decided against it. 

"Yes, they do." 

He rolled over and kissed her gently. "So I think I should explore your body too." 

Armando rolled her over onto her back and kneeled above her, one leg on either side of her torso. He stroked her hair, her face and her neck, tracing the outlines of each of her features as he went. His hands continued to wander down her body; passing over her breasts, already knowing how sensitive they were. He took her right hand and kissed both the palm and the back. She moaned as he kissed a fingertip, licked it and then put it all in his mouth. Her face remained placid as he watched her intently. 

He moved backwards letting his hand trail further down her body. She winced briefly as he traced the indentation of her navel. He took it as a sign of some place he shouldn't spend much time. His hands moved further, avoiding her most intimate places and softly stroked her legs. She smiled as he touched her thighs and giggled when he brushed across the back of her knees. 

"Ticklish?" he asked. 

"In a good way." 

"Roll over, cara. I want to explore some more." 

Cass complied willingly, having already enjoyed the sensations his touches had aroused. 

His hand brushed upwards, again flirting with the back of her knees. She moaned deeply as his fingers traced the curves of her ass. Liking the response he'd gotten, he stayed there for a few minutes until she was squirming under him in pleasure then he moved on. She merely sighed as his hands worked their way up her back. 

He moved to her side and gently rubbed her back and neck. "Cass?" 

"Roll over again?" 

"Depends." 

"On what?" 

"How adventurous you are and how much you trust me." 

"In for a penny, in for a pound." 

"Okay, then roll over." 

She flipped on to her back and watched him. He kissed her, letting his tongue wander to brush against her lips. She opened her mouth to welcome him with her own tongue and for a moment they were lost in the kiss. Armando moved his kiss downward to her breasts. His fingers lightly danced over them watching closely as her nipples hardened and jutted out. He fastened his lips to one, gently pulling and tugging on it while his hands continued their exploration. 

Cass moaned at the sensations he was arousing in her. Bolts of pleasure ran from her breasts to genitals making her hot, wet and wanting. Armando continued his assault on her willing body delighting in the noises she made and the way her body writhed in pleasure. He stopped for a second to place an affectionate kiss just over her heart before moving to the other breast. He was equally enthusiastic with his ministrations there and soon Cass was reduced to panting and moaning. 

Several long minutes later he stopped and looked at her face. It was flushed; her lips were parted to allow for ragged breath. 

"How ya doin'?" 

She didn't have the energy or the breath to answer. He stopped long enough to hand her the juice glass and let her take a deep gulp. 

"Thank you," she gasped. 

"Still in for that pound?" 

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever else he might have in mind. "Ready, willing and able." 

He replaced the glass on the nightstand and began kissing his way from her heart down her torso. He skillfully avoided her navel and soon his head was just above a triangle of soft hair. He glanced up at her face and sensing no resistance, he continued, feeling her legs move to allow him access to her most intimate spot. 

He remembered how she'd responded to his fingers when they'd been making out like ferrets on Christmas Eve and began to touch her softly. She moaned and squirmed as he explored the warm moist flesh that waited to receive him. How different his touch was from her own. Whereas she had always taken care of her needs in a rather direct and perfunctory fashion, he was teasing and tempting her. It felt good, she admitted to herself, to be touched here by a lover. 

Soon a different sensation was coursing through her. That which was touching her now was no longer a finger, but a warm wet tongue. Cass gasped in pleasure. How anything could be so exciting and so soothing at the same time was beyond her capability of understanding. She just knew she didn't want it to stop. 

Armando was immensely enjoying her responses to him. He listened for each gasp, moan and sigh. He felt her body shiver in passion and her hips rise to push against his mouth. He began to concentrate his efforts on her most sensitive spot, wanting to experience her climax without being swept away by his own. 

He didn't have long to wait. Working her expertly she was in the throws of an orgasm within minutes. He felt her writhe and spasm beneath his touch and it made him smile to know that he'd only just started to pleasure her. He stayed where he was and held her close to him until her tremors stopped. When her breathing resumed a more normal rhythm he released his embrace and moved up to lie by her side. 

"How you doin'?" he asked. 

"Wow!" 

"Wow? Is that all you can say?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sticking with one syllable words?" 

She nodded her head in response. 

Armando handed her the juice glass and urged her to drink She followed his instructions and nearly drained it. While she was drinking, he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. In short order he had it on and was ready to check on his lover. 

"Feelin better?" 

"Yeah, thanks. Whee!" 

"Think you're ready to go another round?" 

"Depends." 

"On what?" he asked. 

"On how adventurous you are and how much you trust me." 

"As you said, in for a penny, in for a pound." 

"Okay, then roll over." 

"Roll over?" he inquired. 

"Yeah, on your back. There's something I've always wanted to try." 

He complied with her request and stretched out in the middle of the bed. She swung one leg over him and straddled his body on her knees, sitting on his pelvis. She felt him under her snuggled into her warmth. He could feel the heat of her pressing against him and he gasped softly in anticipation. 

"You know," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "when I was growing up in Indiana, I had a friend who lived just north of LaPorte. She was about fifteen years older than me. Her family raised horses, Morgans and Arabians, predominantly. On weekends when I'd go out to visit her, we'd saddle up a couple of horses and go riding along the county roads. I was never as good as she was but I did pick up a few things. Her specialty was English Equitation. You know with the knee boots, breeches and velvet blazer and funky hats. I always thought it looked so cool so one day we put an English saddle on Lilly, their most gentle horse, and Sandra proceeded to teach me the basics of how to ride English style as opposed to Western." 

Armando wasn't sure where this story was going or what it had to do with the activity at hand. But he was willing to wait patiently. 

"One of the differences I learned was in how to post." 

"Post?" This was a foreign concept to him. 

"Yeah, post. How to go up and down with the horse and not get bounced all over the place. In Western riding, you post from the feet. That is to say, you plant your feet firmly in the stirrups and move up and down from there. But in English riding, you post from the legs, meaning that the movement is all in the thighs and hips." 

Cass rose up so that there was now space between their two bodies. 

"See?" she said. "Like this." Then she lowered herself so that she was once again resting against his body and her own heels. She continued the up and down motion while she finished her story. 

"Now, Sandra said this was an important lesson to learn even if I never rode English again. According to her it was something I was going to need to know when I started having sex. Here I am having sex so I figured it was time to put the knowledge to use..." 

As she finished telling her story, moved in such a way that he was starting to enter her. He slid inside her easily but they both gasped at the sensations it caused as she slowly sank down on it. 

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. 

"You okay?" 

She took a very deep breath. "I swear I can feel you all the way up here," she said indicating the base of her throat. 

He smiled. "Not likely but I'm glad you like it." 

"Oh, it's incredible," she responded as she slowly began to post up and down. 

He watched her face as her features shifted with increasing pleasure. Her hands were lying limp on her thighs and her eyes were half-lidded as she continued the motion she had begun. She felt his hands gently clasp hers and bring them to his lips. She leaned forward and would have lost her balance had Armando not been ready to support her. Since he seemed willing to brace her, she leaned into him as she continued to slide up and down on him creating a completely different set of sensations. 

He could feel the tightness in his groin and knew how close he was to a climax. His moans joined hers and inspired Cass to speed up her rhythm. He began to push his hips upward to bury himself even deeper into her. She responded in kind and soon they were going at a frenzied pace. He let go of her and she dropped forward planting her hands on either side of his head. She felt his hands on her hips to thrust even more deeply into her. 

Armando's balls pulled up into his body and began to pump. His body writhed as the first wave of his climax struck him. 

"Cass!" he called out in ecstasy. 

She dropped her head to his ear. "Yes dear," she responded and matched him thrust for thrust until he was entirely spent. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug, kissing him softly before rolling off him to lie by his side. 

With one hand she clasped his wrist feeling the pulse beat vigorously. With the other she drew circles and figure eights on his chest until his breathing and heartbeat settled down to a more relaxed pace. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. 

"Remind me to write your friend Sandra a thank you note. You learned well." 

She kissed him gently, reached for the covers that had been shoved to the foot of the bed earlier in the morning and pulled them over their limp sweaty bodies. 

"Happy New Year, Armando. I love you." 

"Happy New Year, Cass. I love you too." 

The End. 


End file.
